


Making Up For Lost Time

by OTPTillTheEnd



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, James amazing upgraded prosthetic for the win, Wanda Django Maximoff, also who the hell is bucky, because i literally dislike that nickname so much, bye, his SO/girlfriends do not call him that, only steve and sam call him that, this is bucky / wanda but 616 version, we only love romany wanda in this house, yes it is a PROSTHETIC people forget that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPTillTheEnd/pseuds/OTPTillTheEnd
Summary: After so much death, tragedy and time apart from the person you love the most, desperation can grip you and not let go. Wanda and James discover this is true, even in the medical wing of the Hellicarrier.





	Making Up For Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Good sex deserves to be loud + 16. Take me now. Take me rough. + 17. Fuck me like you mean it for the Sexy Prompts on Tumblr. Requested by carolnatwanda
> 
> This is set in the comics which is why I mention Death and Thanos (check out the infinity gauntlet comics) and also Romany Wanda is the only Wanda we support in this house. James has broken ribs because I decided to write this before he gets the Infinity Formula. He in this, he does not heal faster than a normal person. Hope you still like it!

The past handful of months had been _exhausting_. Emotionally and physically. From losing people they cared about, to fighting a purple alien and his mistress of Death. Even after they’d defeated Death and Thanos, it had taken a while for things to feel close to normal. And because bad guys never took a day off, Wanda and James were never in the same room longer than an hour. When they were it was because they were either debriefing or asleep.

But as luck would have it, they were both on the Helicarrier at the exact same time. James was in the medical wing getting his ribs checked out when Wanda glided in, features soft, brown eyes filled with worry.

“I’m fine.” James said, flashing her a charming smile before wincing as the nurse tightened the wrapping around his chest.

“<Do not lie to me>,” the brunette scolded in her native Romani. Reaching out to run fingers through his short hair. “<You’re hurt, but I am thankful you are in one piece.>”

Lips pressed to the side of his head before she gave the nurse a soft smile. The sound of the curtain being pulled closed and voices all around was drowned out by the way he pulled her closer to him. Her own fingers tightened their hold on his hair. Oh, how she’d _missed _him.

“Wanda…” his voice was muffled as he pressed his head to her chest, listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. Adrenalin was still pumping through his veins and the last thing he wanted right now was to stay in bed like the nurse had ordered. He knew it would be a regret when the pain from his ribs woke him up, but right now that was the last thing on is mind.

A hand shifted to his front in order to press against his ribs, crimson hexes swirling from her fingers, effectively healing his broken ribs. Lips tugged into a small smile as their eyes met. A moment passed and they met in the middle, lips melting against each other.

In the next instant, James was standing up, fingers holding on to her waist. They kissed behind the thin hospital current, commotion of the medial wing drowning the soft sounds that escaped Wanda. “<I need you….>” her native tongue was a bit choppy and rough, but it still managed to make her knees weak.

“Take me now. Take me rough.”

Cupping her jaw, James kissed her one last time before leading them out of the medical wing. As tempting as doing it on the medical bed was, he was not about to indulge in that fantasy. He’d been heading for his temporary quarters aboard the Hellicarrier when Wanda roughly tugged him sideways.

_Oh. _Apparently, she needed him more than he’d thought.

The fluorescent lights of the supply closet were harsh yet somehow, she managed to look like the goddess she was. “I did say I needed you now.” Arching a brow, she pulled him towards her, pressing herself between his sold chest at the hard wall behind her.

Her hands made quick work of his pants before pushing the black skirt she’d changed into up and over her slim hips. They were a fury of hands and lips, desperation evident in their movements yet even with the bruising kisses, they managed to pour all their feelings into it.

“James…” Tugging at his short hair, Wanda moaned softly, his mouth doing wonders to her breast. Pawing at his shoulders with the other hand, she found the small button on the edge of his prosthetic and the cool metal touch soon turned into a warm one.

Now, with flesh fingers on both hands (or as close to it as one hand could get) he pushed two fingers of his left hand into her core, groaning at how slick she was. The soft enticing sounds she was making as he worked her with his fingers and mouth were music to his ears. He could (and had) worked her like this for _a while _but the hand around his throbbing length was a sign that she wanted this to be _quick_. And he was not about to deny his girlfriend.

Hosting her up, her long mocha legs draped over his arms, he slid into her slowly. Groaning into the crook of her neck he remained still for a moment, simply relishing in being this close with her.

Wanda huffed out a breath before lifting herself up and lowering herself down on him, urging him on. They could take their time after, right now she just wanted to _feel _him. Teeth grazed along his jaw as he began to move slowly, his movements resulted in a hard tug of the hair and a nip to his neck.

“Fuck me like you mean it.” Blowing onxy strands out of her eyes, she pulled away from him long enough to meet his gaze. “Do it. I want it hard, James.”

Her words were met with action, action which had her doing her best to stifle moans and groans of pleasure. His hips snapped against her over and over, his thrusts deep yet steady. And as they fucked in the supply closet of the medical wing, all they cared about was each other. Their job was saving the world but in the end, when the world itself was threatened, the one person they thought of and hoped was safe was each other.

“I want to hear you… let me hear you….” His breath hot against her ear, punctuated by a deep thrust that left her gasping.

Clinging to him, Wanda pushed thick waves out of her face, dark eyes meeting under the florescent light of the supply closet. Lips parted before kissing him and that was the last attempt she made to keep quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Words between <> are in romani. 
> 
> I have not written winterwitch in a while and this is my first time attempting a comic version so feedback is encouraged! also slight character study at the end if you squint really hard and close your eyes. also, sorry about the tag. I have a lot of feeling about that stuff, okay? okay.


End file.
